Veneno
by Gra Evans
Summary: Não tem fim lucrativos e os personagens são da JK, eu fiz a fic com uma ajudo do meu irmão, e descobri essa musica vendo um vídeo no youtube, um slash muito hilário que o Snape meio que canta a musica pro Lúcio.


No salão comunal da Grifinória, os marotos e alguns alunos conversavam exceto por uma ruiva de incríveis olhos verdes sentada em uma poltrona fazendo o trabalho de transfiguração, ou pelo menos tentando:

"_Certo! Para um ser humano virar animago ele necessita... ele necessita... grrr"._

_O que diabos uma pessoa precisa para se transformar em animago..._

_Talvez a minha amiga querida Marlene, me ajude..."_

Marlene? – a ruiva fala olhando a sua volta.

"_Ela já foi embora! Nem falou nada!"_

Nisso se escuta uma sonora gargalhada canina.

"_Marotos idiotas, principalmente aquele Potter, quem ele pensa que é pra sair com garotas e depois largá-las como se elas fossem lixos"._

Your cruel device

(Seu plano cruel)

"_Sem nem piedade, machucando elas",_

your blood like ice

(seu sangue como gelo)

"_Não sei o que elas vêem nele para ficaram tão molengas... certo, certo ele não o mais feio dos feios, ok ele não é feio ele até que é bonitinho_".

one look could kill

(um olhar poderia matar)

"_NÃO! Que isso enlouqueceu Lílian Evans, Tiago Potter não é bonitinho nada !Esqueceu que ele só quer sua dor, ele só quer usar você_"

my pain, your thrill

(minha dor, sua vibração)

"_Eu gosto do Po...Pot...Potter_, NÃO! Não, nem pensar, isso não pode acontecer..."

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)

(Eu quero te amar, mas é melhor não tocar (Não toque))

"_tenho que admitir que às vezes ele é tão bonzinho que dá vontade de agarrar. NÃO! NÃO! TA MALUCA!_"

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop.

(Eu quero te abraçar, mas meus sentidos me mandam parar).

"_O beijo dele não é ruim"_

Lílian morde levemente o lábio.

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)

(Eu quero te beijar, mas eu quero muito isso(muito isso))

"_Ele já me beijou daquela vez, mas não vai ter outra! mas..."._

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.

(Eu quero te provar, mas seus lábios são venenosos)

"_bem tenho que admitir não foi tão ruim_"

You're poison running through my veins,

(Seu veneno correndo pelas minhas veias)

You're poison...

(Seu veneno)

"_Poderia acontecer de novo?_"

I don't wanna break these chains.

(Eu não quero quebrar essa corrente)

Your mouth so hot

(Sua boca tão quente)

"_Ach...acho que estou gostando daquele traste, ah não..._"

your web, I'm caught

(sua teia, eu estou pego)

your skin, so wet

(sua pele, tão molhada)

black lace, on sweat

(cordão preto, no suor)

Com Taís pensamentos Lílian levantou e guardou suas coisas para sair do salão comunal.

Ei! Evans! – Tiago chamou.

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)

(Eu escuto seu chamado e isto são agulhas e alfinetes (e alfinetes))

Lílian começou a andar, mas rápido, e Tiago a seguiu.

Evans! – Tiago chamou de novo.

"_TRASTE!_"

O que é Potter?!

Ern... bem... – Tiago

Lílian da um pisão no pé dele e faz uma cara meio maníaca.

AI! Lílian Evans! – grita Tiago

I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

(Eu quero te machucar só para ouvir você gritar meu nome)

Sem perceber Lílian encosta nele recebendo um calafrio ao recuar pelo grito.

Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)

(Não quero te tocar, mas você está sob minha pele (no fundo))

A ruiva se distrai por um momento e se perde olhando para o maroto.

"_Os lábios dele são tentadores, não, de novo não!_"

I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison.

(Eu quero te provar, mas seus lábios são venenosos)

"_droga! de beijo!_".

You're poison running through my veins,

(Seu veneno correndo pelas minhas veias)

You're Poison...

(Seu veneno)

"_Ah, foi muito bom o beijo na verdade..."_

I don't wanna break these chains.

(Eu não quero quebrar essa corrente)

Poison...

(Veneno)

"_Ah, não, não me olha com esse olhar profundo... _"

One look (one look)

(Um olhar (um olhar))

"_...hum, os olhos dele são tão bonitos..._"

(could kill (could kill))

(poderia matar (poderia matar))

Uma voz em sua mente grita desesperadamente:

"_NÃO! Ele só quer te machucar..._"

my pain, your thrill

(minha dor, sua vibração)

"_Eu acho que gosto dele mesmo, mas é melhor eu ficar longe..._"

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)

(Eu quero te amar, mas é melhor não tocar (Não toque))

"_Ele fica tão bonitinho assim que dá vontade de abraçar...mas eu não posso!_"

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

(Eu quero te abraçar, mas meus sentidos me mandam parar)

"_Dá vontade de beijar..._"

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)

(Eu quero te beijar, mas eu quero muito isso(muito isso))

"_ai, merlin..._"

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.

(Eu quero te provar, mas seus lábios são venenosos)

"_Seria bom beijá-lo novamente mas..._"

You're poison running through my veins,

(Seu veneno correndo pelas minhas veias)

You're poison...

(Seu veneno)

"_não posso, mas eu quero..._"

I don't wanna break these chains.

(Eu não quero quebrar essa corrente)

Poison...

(Veneno)

"_Não devo, é errado!_"

I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)

(Eu quero te amar, mas é melhor não tocar (Não toque))

"_Não poderia estar mais próxima...NÃO!"_

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

(Eu quero te abraçar, mas meus sentidos me mandam parar)

"_mas, mas, só unzinho..._"

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)

(Eu quero te beijar, mas eu quero muito isso(muito isso))

"_Sei que não posso, ai, merlin eu não devia ter beijado ele daquela vez acho que isso ta me afetando!"_

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.

(Eu quero te provar, mas seus lábios são venenosos)

I don't wanna break these chains

(Eu não quero quebrar essa corrente)

Poison... (poison)

(Veneno... (veneno))

"_Gostaria muito..._"

Running deep inside my veins...

(Correndo profundamente dentro de minhas veias)

Running deep inside my veins...

(Correndo profundamente dentro de minhas veias)

Poison... (poison)

(Veneno... (veneno))

"Muito mesmo..."

I don't wanna break these chains

(Eu não quero quebrar essa corrente)

Poison...

(Veneno)

Lílian se aproxima lentamente e beija Tiago...

Musica do Alice Cooper

(PoisonVeneno)


End file.
